Just Because I Owe You Doesn't Mean You Can Steal My Book, Dobe
by een nihc
Summary: In which Hatake Kakashi wasn't happy that his Icha Icha Ten Year Limited Edition volume was stolen by Sakata Gintoki. So he sent Naruto to retrieve it. [Sequel to Just Because We Both Have Silver Hair Doesn't Mean We Are The Same Person, Dobe] FINAL CHAPTER 7 UPDATED.
1. The Devil Wears Mask

Just Because I Owe You Big Time Doesn't Mean You Can Steal My Book, Dobe

Summary: In which Hatake Kakashi wasn't happy that his Icha Icha Ten Year Limited Edition volume was stolen by Sakata Gintoki. So he sent Naruto to retrieve it. [Sequel to Just Because We Both Have Silver Hair Doesn't Mean We Are The Same Person, Dobe] Crossover Gintama x Naruto

* * *

Chapter 1: The Devil Wears Mask

* * *

It was a peaceful Sunday morning in Konoha village, as peaceful as it could be for a village that had survived multiple invasions and wars. The face of the Sixth Hokage was freshly carved on the Hokage Mountain. The lower half of the face however was left blank deliberately (it saved the artisan half of his time and effort to get the work done). _Kishimoto sensei banzai!_ The artisan exclaimed in his heart.

The said Hokage however was not happy at the moment. His hand twitched when he reached into his pocket and found nothing. _Right, my book was stolen by that cheap bastard._ A dark cloud began to gather on top of his head. Those who were smart enough to see it from afar avoided direct eye contact with their annoyed Hokage. Unfortunately, Naruto wasn't one of them.

"Hey, Kaka-sensei!"

He barged into the Sixth Hokage's office without bothering to knock on the door first.

"It's Hokage-sama now, Naruto." Kakashi reminded him pointedly.

Naruto scratched the whiskers mark on his cheeks sheepishly.

"Sorry. Say, do you have any mission that you can assign me today, _Hokage-sama_?"

"No." Kakashi replied in a dead pan manner.

Naruto's shoulders slumped dejectedly. But he hadn't given up hope yet.

"Not even a D-rank mission that I can complete with blindfold and only one arm?"

"No. Go away and pester someone else, Naruto. I have better work to do."

"Yeah, like what? Reading your Icha Icha novel?" Naruto pointed to the Hokage's desk which was pretty much bare and didn't have any paperwork on it.

At the mention of his Icha Icha novel (currently missing), the copy nin's mood just got darker if that was even possible.

"What I do is none of your business."

"Why are you being so grumpy lately? Are you having a midlife crisis or something?" Naruto huffed.

A lightning bolt struck from the mini dark cloud on top of Kakashi's head. _This is it! The boy has pushed his button!_

"Naruto," his voice low and dangerous, "because of your insubordinate towards the Hokage, I hereby ban you from a month of ramen supply."

"WHAT! You can't do that!" Naruto protested loudly, not caring if all the staff in Hokage office could hear him.

"Yes, I just did. Starting from right now, you shall have no ramen for thirty days. Anyone who supplied you ramen will be punished severely. If you disobey my order, you'll be punished more severely." Kakashi began to write down his orders on a scroll without wasting time.

Sensing that his former sensei was dead serious, Naruto gaped in shock.

"But… but…" the blond boy could only stutter incoherently.

Kakashi scribbled his signature on the scroll complete with the Hokage stamp in record time, making his order official before Naruto could recover from his shock. "Now get out from my office!" he barked one last order.

Naruto felt as if he had just being sent to the deepest pit of hell.

* * *

"Ne, Sakura-chan. Please help me to persuade Kakashi to remove his inhumane 30 days-ramen-ban on me, please?" Naruto held his palm together like he was praying to the Buddha. Right now, the only one who could save him was Sakura.

Sakura didn't look up from the thick medical book that she was reading. Damn it, she had better things to do at the moment like researching on how to make him and Sasuke prosthetic arms that would function just like real ones. _"No thanks to both of you, my forehead just got bigger!"_ Inner Sakura yelled.

"Served you right to provoke him." She said coldly.

Naruto's lower lips trembled. Tears in his big blue eyes threatened to overflow and flood the whole Konoha village.

"Sakura-chan, you're the only who can save me! Do you want to see me dead? You know I can't live without ramen even for a single day."

"Shh, this is a hospital. Keep your voice down!" a nurse passing by berated him but the blond jinchuriki paid no heed to her warning.

Sakura sighed exasperatedly.

"Fine." She finally gave in, even if it's just to keep his mouth shut.

"Do you pinky swear?" Naruto held up his pinky finger.

A vein popped up on her forehead. Her patience was running thin.

"Leave me alone, NOW! Before I change my mind and break the other arm of yours and use it to beat you into a bloody pulp!"

Naruto scrambled out from her sight like his life depended on it.

* * *

Naruto wandered on the street aimlessly. It felt as if he was back to the time when he was younger and no one acknowledged him. Everyone else seemed to have better work to do, except him. He didn't feel like a hero who had just saved the world. Instead, he felt like an invalid now that he had lost his right arm. Nothing could console him better than a bowl of ramen. Now even that was taken away from him!

A very unhappy Naruto unleashed his frustration the best way his could with minimal damage – vandalize the Hokage Mountain with paint. This time, he only focused on the Sixth Hokage's face.

* * *

Hatake Kakashi wasn't a heartless man. He did feel guilty for cutting Naruto off one month ramen supply. Well, almost. Until he found out that Naruto had drawn fish lips, gap teeth, centipede-like scars and a large mole with bright paint on his handsome rock face on Hokage Mountain.

"Ahah!"

An idea lit up like a light bulb in his genius mind. Perhaps the blond boy could find a way to redeem himself.

"Summon Uzumaki Naruto to my office immediately."

* * *

"I have a mission for you, Naruto." Kakashi crossed his arms across his chest while staring at his former student intently. "If you succeed in this mission, the 30 days ramen ban will be lifted immediately."

"I'm listening…" Naruto eyed the copy-nin suspiciously. "What's the catch?"

Kakashi smirked and said, "No catch." But the strange glint in his eyes suggested otherwise.

"Fine, what is the mission?"

"Your mission should you choose to accept it, is to retrieve my missing Icha Icha Ten Year Limited Edition volume-"

Naruto snorted in response.

"I'm not finished yet." Kakashi paused mysteriously before continued, "In another universe."

Naruto couldn't believe his ears. "What the *beep* you just said?"

"Language, young man, language. We have young readers here. You heard me, it's in another universe."

Naruto's expression was simply priceless when Kakashi suddenly produced a camera out of nowhere and clicked on it. The copy nin was grinning from ear to ear under his mask. Oh, he would keep this picture of Naruto in a safe as blackmail material later.

A Hatake always pays his debts.

* * *

TBC

* * *

A/N: Muahaha, if you haven't noticed, this chapter's title is meant to be a parody of "The Devil Wears Prada" and the last line was a parody of the Lannister's infamous quote in "Games of Throne".

Hello, everyone. I'm back! This sequel is dedicated to those who've read, reviewed, fav or followed "Just Because We Both Have Silver Hair Doesn't Mean We Are The Same Person, Dobe". Thanks for being my motivation to write this sequel. Hope you enjoyed reading this as much as you did the previous story. Thanks.


	2. Naruto In A Wonderland (Or Not)

Just Because I Owe You Big Time Doesn't Mean You Can Steal My Book, Dobe

Summary: In which Hatake Kakashi wasn't happy that his Icha Icha Ten Year Limited Edition volume was stolen by Sakata Gintoki. So he sent Naruto to retrieve it. [Sequel to Just Because We Both Have Silver Hair Doesn't Mean We Are The Same Person, Dobe] Crossover Gintama x Naruto

* * *

Chapter 2: Naruto In A Wonderland (Or Not)

* * *

Naruto felt as if he just fell from a rabbit hole (or worm hole to be more accurate). It was so strange. A moment earlier, he was still in Konoha village.

 _"So how does this work?" Naruto couldn't wait to get it over with when Kakashi finally showed up, late again. Fortunately for him, Kakashi wasted no time and got down to business right away. The silver haired man retrieved something from his pouch and handed it over to his former student. Naruto's eyes widened when he recognized it was his father's special tag kunai._

 _"First, imprint your chakra on both kunai. I'll keep this one. Keep the other one with you at all times. When you completed your mission, just pour a little chakra into this kunai. It'll notify me immediately and I'll bring you back."_

 _"Sounds like a solid plan." The blond jinchuriki nodded._

 _"However if you're in danger, pour in Kyuubi's chakra instead. I'll send reinforcement to you."_

 _"That won't be necessary, Kaka-sensei. Compare to saving the world, this is piece of cake for me."_

 _"Don't be over-confident, Naruto. The world over there is different from us. They are more advance in technology and they have aliens invaded from outer space." Kakashi said in serious tone._

 _"Okay… Geez, won't it be easier if you just buy a new book to replace the old one? Instead of sending me across the universe to retrieve it?" **Duh, genius?**_

 _Kakashi shook his head. "This one is special; it has Jiraiya's autograph…" he hesitated for a moment before continued, "…and additional pages in it that no other books have."_

 _"Additional pages?" **Wow, this is new.**_

 _"Yes, yes. Your mission is only to retrieve the book and return it to me. Don't get yourself into any trouble over there. Oh, before I forget, tells Gintoki if you have the chance, 'Kakashi said we're even now'."_

 _"Is that all, Hokage-sama?" Somehow, Naruto sounded sarcastic by the way he called the older man._

 _But the copy nin didn't hold any grudge against him this time. He ruffled Naruto's hair playfully like he used to when the boy was younger. That was when Kakashi noticed how tall the boy had grown. In a year or two, Naruto would probably grow as tall as himself or taller. It was a miracle considering the only food that the boy seemed to consume daily was ramen._

 _"Good luck, boy. I'll open the portal now."_

 _Kakashi formed a hand seal and infused his chakra onto a complicated seal on a large scroll. An invisible barrier was deactivated momentarily to reveal a spot in the atmosphere that was warping like a whirlpool._

 _Naruto beamed and saluted to his former sensei. "See you soon, pervy old man."_

A moment later, Naruto was gaping at the bizarre looking aliens that just passed by on the colourful and lively streets of Kabuki-chou. Giant walking and talking fish, alien with tentacles… Just when he thought he had seen it all, weirder creatures kept showing up as if he was in the movie set of "Men In Black".

"Whatcha staring at? Never seen a beauty before?"

Naruto gulped, resisting the urge to throw up at the sight of said 'beauty' which has orange skin, spiky head and three boobs. He wished a MIB agent would wipe his memory with a neuralyzer already.

Just then, a brown haired boy bumped into him on the street and knocked him out of his stupor effectively. "Oops, sorry!" the boy apologized hastily before scurrying away. However Naruto quickly noticed that his wallet was missing from his pocket.

"Hey, stop, kid! Give me back my wallet!" Naruto yelled as he chased after the boy. The boy seemed to know his way around the streets and he was quickly disappearing into the crowds. But Naruto was no easy prey. He figured now would be the best time to test the prototype prosthetic arm that Sakura had prepared for him.

"Kage-bunshin!" He had performed the jutsu so many times that it almost came as naturally as breathing to him. Still, he would have to get use to the slightly lagged response that the prosthetic arm offered. Multiple clones were dispersed at different directions to locate the elusive young thief. Finally one of his clones caught up with the boy.

"Give me back my wallet, kid!" he ordered while grabbing the collar of the boy's olive coloured yukata.

"Let me go! I didn't steal your wallet!" the boy was kicking wildly to break free.

Naruto wasn't convinced at all. The bulge inside the fold of the boy's yukata shaped suspiciously like his frog shaped wallet.

"Oh yeah? Then what is this?"

He lifted the boy up by the collar with his single good hand and gave him a few good shakes. Plop! His wallet fell to the ground innocently.

"My, my. That wasn't a very nice way to treat a kid." Someone said behind Naruto.

Naruto turned and found a man with dead-fish eyes and curly silver hair staring back at him. But the man's attitude towards him suddenly changed 180 degrees. His half lidded eyes were wide opened now with barely concealed excitement as he exclaimed, "Naruto? For real? I'm a big fan! And I didn't get your autograph last time!"

In the moment of his utter confusion, Naruto momentarily released his grip on the boy. Needless to say the boy wasted no time to pick up the wallet on the floor and ran. The odd silver haired man gave him a wink and said with a Good-Guy pose, "No worries, I'll get your wallet back. Anything for my idol."

Before Naruto could response, his sensei doppelganger already dragged him along to pursue the boy who stole his wallet.

* * *

It turned out that the boy named Seita was desperate for money in order to meet the courtesan, Hinowa of the underground city Yoshiwara.

"My, aren't you a little too young to lust over a grown-up?" Gintoki commented.

The boy blushed and replied heatedly, "It's not what you think, pervert! She's my long lost mother."

"Oh!"

Whether in this world or his world, all white haired or silver haired men that he met were perverts, Naruto summarized in disgust. _Best just complete what I came here for and get back to Konoha._ He thought to himself.

"Hey, I hate to interrupt, Sakata-san. But can you return Kakashi's book to me?"

"Yes, of course! Just call me Gintoki. And in return, can I have your autograph please?" Obviously, the self-proclaimed No.1 fan of his had not forgotten about it. Naruto sighed. It looked like he wasn't going anywhere unless he signed an autograph. Now he almost understood how Sasuke felt about his crazy fans.

A moment later, Gintoki gleefully dumped a stack of magazines in front of him.

Naruto's eyes widened. Signing autographs with his new prosthetic arm would be a challenge. Fortunately he could still use his clones to help him.

* * *

Gintoki was grinning madly when he imagined the sound of coins raining down onto him. He would be rich. It was definitely his lucky day. He should pay the local Pachinko store a visit later.

That was before Otae entered the snack bar.

The moment she stepped into the snack bar, all the money went straight to the drain. At least that was how Gintoki felt when she demanded all the money gained from selling those autographed magazines be donated to the boy.

 _No! My money!_ Inner Gintoki screamed like the distressed actress in 'Scream' movie.

* * *

"On second thought, I have another stack of magazines that you can sign on." Gintoki added when Naruto almost finished signing on the first stack of magazines.

Every single clone of the blond ninja surrounded the samurai in an instant.

"Sexy-no-jutsu!"

Gintoki fainted with a massive nose bleed and an idiotic smile plastered on his face. He could've died the happiest man in the world and he really wouldn't mind.

* * *

TBC

* * *

A/N: Given the current timeline in Naruto after the Fourth Shinobi Great War, Kakashi won't have sharingan any more. Since he already travelled between both worlds to and fro, it'll be safe to assume that there'll be a weak spot that connect both worlds. And thus, Kakashi will be sensible enough to set up barrier to prevent anyone from entering or going to another universe as they pleased. I hope my explanation makes sense.

I love the Yoshiwara in Flames Arc in Gintama. So yeah, Gintoki's timeline will be set under this arc in this story. This is not my favourite chapter. But please bear with me. Next chapter will be better or funnier, I promise.


	3. Meet The Yorozuya

Just Because I Owe You Big Time Doesn't Mean You Can Steal My Book, Dobe

Summary: In which Hatake Kakashi wasn't happy that his Icha Icha Ten Year Limited Edition volume was stolen by Sakata Gintoki. So he sent Naruto to retrieve it. [Sequel to Just Because We Both Have Silver Hair Doesn't Mean We Are The Same Person, Dobe] Crossover Gintama x Naruto

* * *

Chapter 3: Meet The Yorozuya

* * *

It was supposed to be an easy mission. After all, it was just to retrieve a stupid book. How hard could it be, right? Wrong!

"I'll ask you again. Where is it, Sakata-san?"

"Aha, that is an excellent question."

Unfortunately, it was a wrong answer.

"You know I have ways to make you talk, right?" Naruto said darkly. It had been more than twenty four hours (thirty six hours, eleven minutes and twenty seconds to be exact) since he last ate a bowl of ramen. He would kill now for a bowl of ramen.

Perhaps, the silver haired samurai finally sensed his killer intent. He no longer answered with a joke.

"It was right there, I swear! I don't know why it's gone now!"

 _This is bad, really bad. He doesn't seem like lying. Where could the book be? Damn!_

Until he could find the book, he would be stuck here indefinitely. It wasn't what he was looking forward to when he first agreed to come here.

"You know I can't go back empty-handed, right? Do you know who you're dealing with? For ramen sake, he is the Hokage now!"

It took him a long time to recover from the hemorrhoid that Kakashi's A-Thousand-Years-Of-Pain technique caused during their first bell test. If he took another one from Kakashi, he might not recover from it again. Naruto shuddered at the thought. Speaking of which, Kakashi was kind enough to teach him the technique. That was most unfortunate for his sensei doppelganger, Sakata Gintoki.

"Three days, you have three days. If you fail to find it in three days, there'll be _consequence_. Do we understand each other?"

And Naruto already had a few ideas playing in his head on how to upgrade the said technique to A-Million-Years-Of-Pain just in case the perm head failed. Sakura's sadistic penchant must have rubbed off on him over the years. After all, what are best friends for?

"Yep." Gintoki replied meekly.

"Good, where's the nearest ramen stall in town?"

* * *

Naruto slurped down the remaining broth of his tenth bowl of ramen before he let out a loud burp and sighed contently. Gintoki's face, on the other hand, was pale as paper when he emptied his wallet to pay for Naruto's ramen. His soul was barely hanging on to his body by a thin thread like a kite. A simple puff could break the fragilelink. That boy was such a shameless leech!

The ramen stall owner was over the moon. He had never seen such an enthusiastic customer with such _healthy_ appetite before. The grin on his face was so big and bright that not even Gai sensei could compete with him. He bowed until his head almost touched his knees when the pair finally left his stall.

"Thank you! Please come back again, my most esteemed customer!"

"You can count on it, ji-san!" Naruto laughed and showed a thumb up.

 _Next time you can pay for yourself!_ Gintoki snorted.

* * *

"Gin-san, where have you been all day?" a four-eyed boy greeted Gintoki when they were back to the Yoruzuya. "And who is he? A new client? A friend?"

"Neither." Gintoki replied while picking his nose. Naruto shot him a glare before introducing himself, "Uzumaki Naruto. Please to meet you."

"Shimura Shinpachi. Like wise. Kagura-chan, we have a guest here!"

"Uzumaki Naruto here. Please to meet all of you." Naruto introduced himself again upon entering the Yoruzuya. Said orange haired girl was lying on the couch, eating her favourite sukonbu, not even bothered to get up. A giant white fur ball was curling besides the girl. It cracked open a single eye lazily to peek and see what the commotion was about. Neither was enthusiastic to greet him back.

Naruto had never seen such a large dog in his life. But then again, many creatures he encountered in this world were abnormal and it no longer surprised him anymore.

"I'll be staying here for a few days. Sorry with the intrusion. Please bear with me until then." Naruto bowed his head politely. Gintoki raised an eyebrow but he merely shrugged and muttered, "Whatever."

Upon hearing this, the girl sat up immediately and crossed her arms in front of her chest in annoyance. Frowning, she said, "Listen up, newbie. Otose ba-san below is the boss here, followed by Gin-san, me, Sadaharu," she pointed to the dog and continued, "Shinpachi and then you aru. Do you get that?"

"What? Why do I rank below Sadaharu?" Shinpachi yelled in protest.

"Shut up!" Kagura showed her fist in a threatening manner and Sadaharu barked in agreement with its mistress. Naruto shuddered inwardly - she reminded him too much of Sakura-chan to his comfort. It didn't help either that she was also wearing a red dress.

By the looks of it, the Shinpachi boy was at door mat level and to be below that was insulting to say the very least. He was going to become a Hokage one day, damn it! This wouldn't do if news got back to Konoha village.

"Excuse me, but I think I'm at least above this guy and the dog." Naruto cleared his throat and said, while pointing at Shinpachi.

 _Oh, this is getting interesting._ Gintoki smirked while anticipating the drama that was about to unfold before his eyes.

Shinpachi's face was red in mortification. "I'm so NOT beneath you!"

"Sorry, but I don't swing that way."

"I didn't mean it _that_ way!"

"Yeah? Let's have a match then to decide the ranking."

"What're the rules?" Shinpachi was too humiliated to back down from the challenge. Whatever it is, game on! He would show the whole world they're wrong about him.

* * *

Round 1: Shinpachi Vs. Newbie

"Hey, my name is Naruto, Uzumaki Naruto!"

"Whatever, fish cake." Gintoki and Kagura replied in unison.

 _Is those two father and daughter?_ Naruto could almost swear that the way Kagura picked her nose was the same as Gintoki.

"Whoever look away or shriek or vomit or faint first, lose."

 _What a lame rule._ Naruto snorted.

Kagura switched on the television and inserted a tape. The TV screen showed: "WARNING: The following program has repulsive images or videos. Not suitable for the faint-hearted, pregnant ladies and children. Please proceed to watch with caution and on your own risk."

"Hello, everyone. I'm Mayo Prince, Hijikata Toushiro here. Today I'm going to teach you how to make an excellent sandwich." A black haired young man wearing an apron said with a bored expression.

 _Erm, a cooking programme? Seriously I was expecting something more hardcore than this._ Naruto thought to himself.

Kagura and Gintoki shared an evil smile. Shinpachi smirked furtively when he looked at them. He already knew what was coming next. _Oh, Gin-san and Kagura-chan, I love both of you! This cocky Naruto guy will never know what hit him!_

"First, take out a slice of bread. Squeeze mayonnaise on top of it. Put cheese on top of it. Squeeze mayonnaise again. Put tuna on top of that. Squeeze mayonnaise. Put cucumber on top. Squeeze mayonnaise. Put slice of tomato on top. Squeeze mayonnaise. Put a slice of bread on top. Cut the sandwich into half. Last but not least, remember to squeeze mayonnaise on top of it. Remember, mayonnaise is love."

By the end of the cooking program, the entire sandwich was barely recognizable under the overflowing coat of mayonnaise. Naruto's eyes popped out from their sockets and his jaw dropped until it almost touching the floor like Jim Carey's face in 'The Mask', except he wasn't wearing one. Then he covered his mouth and managed to keep the ramen that he just ate from pouring out. He was a ninja (a person who endure), after all.

Neither looked away or shrieked or vomited or fainted first. So it was a tie.

To Shinpachi's dismay, they would have to enter the tie-breaker session.

"What's the tie breaker huh?" Naruto yelled. His suspicion of foul play grew when he saw his opponent wasn't seemingly disturbed while watching the repulsive show.

"Proceed to watch the next tape then." Gintoki ejected the tape to insert a new one. This time, Shinpachi began to feel nervous. He had no idea what was the next tape's content.

Again, the viewer warning showed up on the screen. A curly haired man wearing a coat and a tie with glasses, who looked suspiciously alike to Gintoki, appeared on the screen.

"Hi, fellow student. I'm Ginpachi sensei. Today I'm going to teach you about Gorilla mating season. Gorilla's mating season began when a male gorilla met a female." The man who called himself Ginpachi sensei pointed towards a picture of a male with mustache and then to a picture of a woman in pink yukata. Shinpachi recognized who they were immediately and groaned.

"That is so NOT a gorilla. That is the picture of a man and a woman. What the hell?" The clueless Naruto managed to keep his voice as low as he could.

"Remember the rules - no shrieking. Or you're out." Gintoki reminded gently.

"I didn't shriek." Naruto huffed. "Whatever." He didn't want to give the obviously biased judge a reason to rule him out. He watched on, wondering if it's really worth it to win the challenge.

"In order to woe the female, the male gorilla would hide in a bush, behind a lamp post, above the ceiling, in the female toilet…"

Then the TV screen showed the woman proceeded to beat the 'male gorilla' into a bloody pulp, every single time when she found out she was being stalked. Naruto winced (he was no stranger to suffer female abuse) and he felt pity for that man or male gorilla.

"… But the male gorilla never gave up. One day, the male gorilla got really, really drunk. He got back to the zoo…"

Gintoki calmly covered Kagura's ears with both his hands and said, "Trust me; you won't want to hear this part."

But Kagura merely broke free and glared at him. "I'm a big girl, I can handle myself aru."

"Suit yourself." Gintoki shrugged.

"… He stumbled and tripped over a pail of urine. He smelled terribly but not to the other male gorillas. To them, he smells heavenly and inviting. Apparently, that wasn't a pail of urine. It was pheromone…"

Then the screen was black out completely with sound of moans and shrieks emitting in the background. No one said a single word.

Then, unable to contain himself, Shinpachi threw up.

Followed closely by Naruto.

Sadaharu yelped.

Kagura cursed.

Gintoki smirked.

Otose yelled from downstairs, "Shut up, Yorozuya. I'm trying to watch soap drama series here."

Round 1 result: fish cake – 1, four eyes – 0.

* * *

Round 2: Sadaharu Vs. Fish Cake

"My name is Naruto, not fish cake. Dammit!"

Shinpachi was now officially the lowest member of the hierarchy. So he was the one who cleaned up the mess, aftermath of the first round match. Everyone else had all but forgotten about him. Tears flowing down from his cheeks as he mopped the floor.

 _Beware of the dog._ Kakashi warned him before the mission.

Naruto eyed the dog warily. Sadaharu's innocent puppy eyes staring him back. A million stars in the galaxy reflected in those big, round eyes. He almost lost himself when he stared into those eyes for a second too long.

"Kai!"

 _What the *beep*! Can a dog actually cast genjutsu with their eyes?_ And then he remembered. This was an alien dog, after all.

"Whoever can fetch the most bones in an hour, wins." Kagura announced.

"What? This is so unfair! Sadaharu is a dog and I'm a human. How can you expect me to fetch bones?"

"If you don't agree, you can forfeit yourself aru." The orange head girl retorted without batting an eyelash.

"Woof!" Sadaharu barked in agreement.

Naruto gritted his teeth. There was no way he was going to lose to a dog, alien or not.

"Naruto is right. You can't be so biased, Kagura. How about each of you post a picture of yourself on Instagram, whoever gets the most 'likes' in an hour wins?" Gintoki suggested.

"You're a genius, Satoki-san." Naruto butter-up the man shamelessly. At least he still had chance to win this if this were the case.

Kagura grunted in annoyance. "Sadaharu will still win no matter what aru," she spat bitterly.

Sadaharu mustered his ultimate puppy-dog-eye-no-jutsu for his photo shoot with hashtag #cutest# starry# puppy#dog#eyes#Sadaharu#hit-like-button-or-Yato-clan-girl-will-hunt-you-down#

Meanwhile Naruto smirked and performed a Sexy-no-jutsu for his photo shoot with hashtag #sexy#pretty#nude#girl#Naruko#like#please#XOXO#.

Both Gintoki and Shinpachi suffered a massive nose bleed. Neither of them were able to confirm whether their nose bleed was caused by Kagura giving each of them a good punch to the face or the sexy photo of Naruko.

An hour passed, everyone squeezed in front of the computer's monitor screen to view the result.

Sadaharu – 600,000 likes

Naruko – 1,200,000 likes

Kagura was fuming. "This is cheating! It wasn't you in the photo!"

"It was still me, alright. It just not the usual version of me, that's all." Naruto defended himself.

"I incline to agree with him in this case." The lawyer Gintoki suddenly appeared and added.

"Shut up! I refuse to acknowledge this result!"

"Yeah, he's cheating." Shinpachi, still bitter about his defeat, sided with Kagura.

In the end, they all agreed to let the wise old Otose judge the result. After hearing from both side of story, Otose gave her verdict.

"Hm, you're both right in some sense. Base on the result, Naruko undeniably won. BUT, like I said, Naruko, not Naruto won this challenge. So unless you're willing to stay in Naruko's form, Sadaharu won."

Shinpachi laughed.

Naruto sighed.

Sadaharu barked.

Kagura cheered.

Gintoki nodded.

"All hail the wise Otose!"

No wonder she stayed at the top of food chain.

* * *

TBC

* * *

A/N: LOL, I hope you enjoy this chapter. This came from nowhere, I swear. Poor Kondou. Thanks for reading.


	4. Twilight in Yoshiwara

Just Because I Owe You Big Time Doesn't Mean You Can Steal My Book, Dobe

Summary: In which Hatake Kakashi wasn't happy that his Icha Icha Ten Year Limited Edition volume was stolen by Sakata Gintoki. So he sent Naruto to retrieve it. [Sequel to Just Because We Both Have Silver Hair Doesn't Mean We Are The Same Person, Dobe] Crossover Gintama x Naruto

* * *

Chapter 4: Twilight in Yoshiwara

* * *

In the next morning, Naruto woke up with a sharp pain on his forehead. Although Sadaharu had won, it still hadn't quite forgiven him yet.

But thanks to the money made by selling Naruto's autographed magazines, Seita finally had enough money to pay for a chance to meet his mother, Hinowa, the famous courtesan of the underground city Yoshiwara. Everyone in Yorozuya group decided to accompany him to Yoshiwara, including Naruto. Truth to be told, Naruto was glad that he decided to follow the group. The visit to Yoshiwara was an eye-opener experience to Naruto. The underground city was massive and intricate in design. He never quite saw any city like this in his world – a city with no sun, a city that never sleeps.

After giving the money to the men who claimed they had 'connections' to arrange a meeting for Seita and Hinowa, Gintoki wasted no time to separate himself from the others in search of 'adult' entertainment.

"Alright, you kids go somewhere and play. The adult have something important to do."

This phrase sounded oddly familiar to Naruto. The "Ero-sennin", Jiraiya used to say it a lot during their training when he wanted to search for 'inspiration' for his book.

"Oh yeah? Is that 'important' business of yours involves getting drunk and getting laid, hmm?" Naruto commented sarcastically.

Gintoki shook his head and sighed. Apparently sharing the same date of birth didn't mean you would get along. How disappointing that his idol in Jump magazine turned out to be just another brat.

"Shoo, that is none of your business."

"Well, remember, today is the second day. You have one more day to look for Kakashi's book and return it." Naruto reminded him pointedly.

Opps, he almost forgot about that entirely.

"Yeah, yeah. See ya later." With that, Gintoki left the rest of Yorozuya group and made a bee-line towards a bar. He really needed a drink.

* * *

 _An hour before._

Tsukuyo was a little more tense than usual. She was being summoned, not by her master, but by her mistress. It was rare that her mistress would summon her, unless it was something important. She knelt and knocked on the door. "Hinowa-sama."

"Please come in." A smooth and gentle voice said.

The Hyakka leader slid opened the door and entered soundlessly. The room was dark. She couldn't see well but her keen eyes spotted where her mistress was anyway. The expensive silk kimono that her mistress wore was a dead giveaway – it glowed faintly under the dim light. Her mistress turned and faced her. Tsukuyo frowned when she noticed her mistress's eyes were bright with recently shed tears.

"How can I be of service to you, Hinowa-sama?" Tsukoyo asked with a formal and impersonal tone, although what she really wanted to ask was 'Why are you crying?'

"It's been a long time since we last seen each other, ne? You haven't changed one bit." Instead of talking about the topic directly, the famous courtesan chose to engage pleasantries first. Although Tsukuyo didn't buy it, she remained silent and just let her mistress spoke her mind in her own pace.

"Tsukuyo, do you remember what I said to you years ago? That our body is only a cage but our soul can be free?" Hinowa asked with a forlorn smile on her face. She looked down and touched her unmoving feet. "Well, I lied. Look at me now. I can't even stand on my own two feet. At this rate, I can protect no one."

"That is not true!" Tsukuyo said fiercely. "I'm your sword and shield. Command me, Hinowa-sama."

Tears were accumulating in Hinowa's eyes again when she finally said, "Thank you, Tsukuyo."

* * *

One minute they were chatting idly with Seita. Then the next minute, a rain of kunai fell upon them suddenly. Thanks to Kagura's sturdy umbrella, they barely managed to seek refuge under it. Then a group of masked women clad in kimono appeared above them.

Seita realized with a dread, just who they were - the much feared defense squad in Yoshiwara town, the Hyakka. The strongest of the pack, a blonde woman who smoked a pipe, seemed to be their leader.

"I'm Tsukuyo, head of Hyakka. I have orders from Housen-sama. Now hand the boy over." She demanded.

"Not a chance."

"Very well."

Hundreds of kunais flew towards them. A figure appeared before them suddenly and deflected all the kunais. Well, most kunais, except one which was now embedded square in his forehead.

"Urm, Gin-san. Your forehead…" Shinpachi pointed out but he was unable to finish his sentence.

"Where? Where?" Gintoki continued to feign ignorance to cover up his embarrassment, even though blood already started trickling down his forehead. Naruto could have laughed if the situation wasn't so dire - a kunai was sticking out on the back of Seita's head like a sore thumb.

 _Good job, genius!_

"Stop acting cool already!" Naruto hissed with a kunai ready in his hand.

"A ninja?" Tsukuyo narrowed her eyes. They were an odd bunch - a ninja, a samurai-wanna-be, a samurai and a Yato clan girl. Nonetheless, she would take them down. She threw four more kunais at her targets with deadly accuracy, but the blond teen in orange jumpsuit managed to deflect them, much to her surprise. Tsukuyo frowned. She was hoping to end it fast. This left her with no other options.

"Leave them to me. I'll handle them personally." She ordered her subordinates and they obeyed without a question.

She had sorely underestimated her opponents this time.

* * *

Correction: She had sorely underestimated her opponents this time, for their dumbness.

Tsukuyo had sworn to protect Seita with her life. However, she hadn't expected the boy already had allies who swore to do the same. Albeit they were a bunch of idiots, no doubt. The biggest one was currently standing right in front of her, with a kunai embedded in his forehead.

"Wait, why there is no blood on Seita?" the blond ninja in orange jumpsuit asked the million-dollar question.

Finally, she found someone with half a brain in the group…

"Is he a vampire? I thought vampires sparkle under the sun?" the blond boy continued.

… Or not.

"Hey, just so you know, I'm not dead yet. And by the way, I'm team Jacob." the youngest member of the group couldn't resist but to clarify himself. He removed the kunai behind his head. The cat was finally out of the bag - it was a fake kunai with blunt tip.

The blond let out a loud "Oh…" in comprehension.

"Be quiet and come with me if you want to live." Tsukuyo said impatiently. She was serious. Time was running out. If they wouldn't shut up, she just might kill them for real, except Seita for she couldn't break her vow with Hinowa.

"I don't get it, why do vampires sparkle under the sun aru?" a very puzzled Kagura asked.

 _God, please give me patience, because if you give me strength, I'll strangle these people!_ Tsukuyo thought to herself darkly.

* * *

Apparently, her trouble didn't stop there. Three more appeared before her in the form of three male Yatos. Tsukuyo decided right away that she didn't like any of them. The first one looked like Batman on a bad hair day, the second one looked like a beast with the worst combination of bald, beard and huge muscles and the last one looked like a mummy?

She immediately launched her attacks towards the bad-hair-Batman to buy them time. Later, the 'beast' joined in and was giving the rest of the group a hard time too. In the midst of the battle, she heard someone yelled "Rasengan!" and a moment later, a powerful blue orb of energy tore through the pipe walls. The Yatos jumped back and looked mildly surprised by the attack.

"This one is mine." A man whose face was covered in stripes of white linen cloth suddenly appeared and struck just where Naruto had stood. Naruto held him off with his kunai. With that, the remaining two Yatos obeyed and left the 'mummy' to fight with the orange jumpsuit teen. The orange haired girl yelled angrily, "Don't ignore me, idiot brother!" and charged at the 'mummy' blindly with her umbrella. The 'mummy' smiled all the same as he dodged his little sister's attack with ease.

"Don't get in big brother's fight, or I'll kill you." The 'mummy' warned dangerously.

During the chaos, the 'beast' somehow managed to grab Seita. And with a direct hit from the 'mummy' on the pipe, the pipe collapsed.

They fell and landed on something large and slimy. A giant frog, to be exact.

"Yo, thanks, Gamabunta." the orange jumpsuit teen gave a salute.

"Anytime." The giant frog replied.

To be able to summon an Amanto (she presumed) in a split second was a feat few could achieve. Her respect towards the blond teen just grew…

Until his stomach gave out a loud rumbling sound and he opened his mouth again.

"Sorry. Hey, do you think we can find a ramen shop here?"

"What! Seita just got kidnapped and all you cared about was getting ramen?" the four-eyed boy in the group burst out in anger.

"No, he is not. That's my clone that they grabbed." The blond smirked smugly.

"Then where's the real Seita?" the four-eyed boy asked in bewilderment.

"Somewhere safe." The blond shrugged and replied nonchalantly.

* * *

Meanwhile, the real Seita was stuffed inside a garbage bin in an undisclosed location.

 _I'm Team Edward, sucker!_ Naruto snorted.

* * *

TBC

* * *

A/N: Sorry to Twilight fans out there, I just couldn't resist poking fun at it.

And yes, Gintoki and Naruto share the same birthday.

Fighting scenes are never my forte in writing. Unfortunately, Yoshiwara in Flames Arc has a lot of fight scenes. Well, it's a challenge to write those scenes with a fresh twist. I hope you enjoy reading it.


	5. New Moon in Yoshiwara

Just Because I Owe You Big Time Doesn't Mean You Can Steal My Book, Dobe

Summary: In which Hatake Kakashi wasn't happy that his Icha Icha Ten Year Limited Edition volume was stolen by Sakata Gintoki. So he sent Naruto to retrieve it. [Sequel to Just Because We Both Have Silver Hair Doesn't Mean We Are The Same Person, Dobe] Crossover Gintama x Naruto

* * *

Chapter 5: New Moon in Yoshiwara

* * *

"Poof!" The boy that they just captured vanished in a puff of smoke.

All three Yatos were surprised.

Abuto muttered a curse. He swore that he had grabbed a solid body and that it was not a mirage. He was mentally bracing himself to get punished or killed by his leader but nothing happened.

Kamui's smile broadened in a predatory way.

He was impressed to say the very least. He had heard about ninjutsu that could produce clones but he never really met one. Even he was fooled. If anything, it further reinforced his interest in the blond teen clad in orange jumpsuit. Forget about samurai, this certain ninja had some interesting tricks up his sleeves. Just the thought of it made the Yato blood in him boiling in anticipation. He couldn't wait to fight the blond again.

* * *

"You look disgusting and we all look ridiculous." Naruto grimaced when he saw Gintoki's disguise as a member of Hyakka to infiltrate Housen's castle. Pako merely picked _her_ nose and snorted. Regardless of what the blond said, _she_ looked pretty damn convincing as a hot babe, alright.

"Oi, aren't you overdoing it, Gin-san?" Shinpachi blushed while he tried to adjust his clothes around his new 'assets'.

"Don't worry, you're not the only one." Pako slapped Shinpachi's shoulder reassuringly while wiping _her_ hands on his kimono.

"That's the problem! We all have identical boobs! It freaking looks like we all went to the same plastic surgeon for boobs implant!" Shinpachi exclaimed.

"So? They look perfect to me." Pako groped _her_ boobs with both hands as if weighing them in _her_ hands.

"Perfect my ass." Naruto retorted.

"You're just jealous that I have bigger ones than you." Pako replied.

"They're all the same size, genius!"

"Is your _cat fight_ finish yet, _girls_?" Tsukuyo asked sarcastically. "We need to move."

* * *

They shouldn't be bothered to disguise themselves in the first place. The Hyakka guards didn't buy the "we bring Seita in" bullshit one bit and Tsukuyo was being labeled as a traitor. After the first round of kunai attack, Gintoki was being hit square in his forehead, again. This time, not even Kagura and Tsukuyo were spared from the embarrassment. They both got hit.

"Is your forehead a future site for black hole or something?" Shinpachi shouted to Gintoki. Naruto snickered; he was beginning to like the four-eye boy until Shinpachi turned to him and said coldly, "Don't laugh, you're no better. You got one stuck in your boobs."

Speaking of which, said 'boob' began to leak a purple gas. Whatever cover they had was officially blown to pieces.

"Go on without me. I'll hold them off." Tsukuyo said calmly.

Naruto didn't like the idea one bit. Years ago, he had encountered a similar impossible situation in the futile mission to retrieve Sasuke. One by one, his friends had stayed back to fight so that he could move on to find Sasuke. It was the only option then.

That was then.

Naruto gritted his teeth. He had not known Tsukuyo well but he respected her. He would be damned if he let history repeated itself, in this world or his world. "No," he said firmly, to the surprise of everyone. "We're in this together. We fight together." He said resolutely.

Gintoki smirked - his Jump magazine hero didn't disappoint him.

Both Kagura and Shinpachi looked to their boss to seek his agreement; he flashed them a thumb up.

It was decided then.

 _We fight together._ He liked the sound of it.

* * *

The Hyakka guards were no match to the four of them (Tsukuyo had refused to fight her subordinates) although they fought with everything they had. In contrary, she protected her subordinates with every chance she got even though she knew the Yorozuya group had no intention to fatally hurt them anyway.

"We have failed you, Tsukuyo-taichou." A masked Hyakka guard said while panting heavily.

"No, I've failed all of you. I'm a traitor now." Tsukuyo said with regret.

"Then we are all traitors." One of them replied. The sentiment was shared among all the present Hyakka guards as they kneeled down before their leader. They had become a member of Hyakka because of her in the first place, not because of Housen. They would die for Housen if they had to; but they would willingly die for her without hesitation.

Gintoki sighed contently.

A new moon and its stars were enough to light up the darkest night. Together, they would definitely defeat the Night King.

* * *

The moment of peace was short-lived when they bumped into the second and third last person they wanted to see in the castle – Kamui and Abuto.

"Hohoho, this looks like a big party. Mind if I join you?" Kamui chirped in a deceptively cheerful voice.

Kagura narrowed her eyes. "What're you doing here, idiot brother?"

"My, my. Is this how you should greet your big brother?" Kamui raised a finger and everyone instinctively took a step back, including Kagura. He smiled in amusement when he saw their reaction. His gaze then fell upon Seita as he asked, "And I presume this is the real Seita, yes?"

"So what if I am?" Seita tried to sound brave.

"Then you're in a big trouble. You see, the Night King wants you dead and I'm still deciding if I should allow you to stay alive long enough to meet your mother."

"Don't you dare to touch him!" Tsukuyo stood in front of Seita protectively and warned in a low and intimidating voice.

It did nothing to deter the Yato fighters from approaching them.

"Taichou, leave them to us. Now go to Hinowa-sama before it's too late." The Hyakka guards began to block the path between the Yatos and their beloved leader.

"But…"

"It's okay. Even if we die right here, right now, it's okay. It's thanks to you that we get to live till now."

With that, the Hyakka guards threw themselves at the Yatos like sheep to wolves. Gintoki picked up Seita and ran in the opposite direction before Tsukuyo could stop him. The rest of the group had no choice but to follow suit.

"How touching. I really dislike killing women. You see, women can give birth to children who might grow up to become strong." The smile on Kamui's face never wavered once as he finished off the last Hyakka guards brutally.

"Now which way did they go?"

* * *

Seita's heart was hammering against his rib cage wildly. The moment that he had been waiting for so long had finally arrived. _But at what price? Is it really worth it that those women died?_ His conscience reminded him painfully.

"Go on, boy." Gintoki gave him a gentle nudge towards the door of Hinowa's chamber.

Those last few steps felt further and heavier than he ever imagined. At last, he stopped before the door – the tall and menacing door that separated him and his mother. Summoning all his courage, he gave a knock on the door.

"Ma? It's me, Seita." He whispered.

The door opened with a crackling sound. All blood drained from his face when he saw who it was behind the door.

"Well, well. How nice of you to drop by?"

It was none other than the Night King himself, Housen.

* * *

TBC

* * *

A/N: I don't deny that Gintoki is a strong fighter and Kamui is interested to fight him in the canon story. But if Naruto appears in Gintama world, then I'll think that Kamui will be more interested in Naruto because Naruto has lots of fighting techniques that Kamui has never seen before.

Thanks for reading.


	6. Eclipse in Yoshiwara

Just Because I Owe You Big Time Doesn't Mean You Can Steal My Book, Dobe

Summary: In which Hatake Kakashi wasn't happy that his Icha Icha Ten Year Limited Edition volume was stolen by Sakata Gintoki. So he sent Naruto to retrieve it. [Sequel to Just Because We Both Have Silver Hair Doesn't Mean We Are The Same Person, Dobe] Crossover Gintama x Naruto

* * *

 **WARNING: This is a FILLER CHAPTER. You have been warned.**

* * *

Chapter 6: Eclipse in Yoshiwara

* * *

"Well, well. How nice of you to drop by?" Housen said with a sadistic grin.

"How nice of you to be waiting for us?" Gintoki returned the courtesy without batting an eyelid. That wiped the smug grin from Housen's face effectively.

"The boy is here for his mother, who is, by the way, dead long time ago. But you? Tell me, why are you here? Are you here to have a drink with my women?"

"You're lying. My mother is not dead! Not unless you killed her!" Seita tried to fight back his tears but failed.

Housen threw him a tiny bundle of hair to the floor.

"Your mother is dead long time, boy, whether you want to accept it or not. If you really want to meet her, I'll gladly send you to where she is."

A kunai flew towards Housen without warning, which he dodged with ease. The kunai then proceeded to fly past the top of Hinowa's head, only missing by a few inches. The famous courtesan hissed, "Watch it, brat! You nearly kill me!"

"What's the big deal, woman? You're not dead yet. You made me almost forget my line. Oh yeah, I remember now. Your mother is inside. Just call out to her, Seita."

"You just killed the mood, dobe." Seita huffed.

"Hey, that was my move and my line! Don't simply snatch people's scene just to gain more air time, damn it." Gintoki yelled angrily.

"Shut up! This is not the canon story and you're not the only main character here. Whoever says it first wins." Naruto showed him a 'V' sign with his fingers.

"Who wants to drink here? Hot babes plus some boost doesn't equals fun. Even back at Otose's snack bar, everyone drank freely and had fun. But here, I can't even enjoy myself. I don't want a drink from a crying woman. Tears make the best boost bad. I want to drink from a smiling woman without sadness." Gintoki recited his lines in record time so that Naruto wouldn't be able to steal his limelight again.

Tsukuyo rolled her eyes to the back of her head. _Boys and their competitiveness!_

"Wait, something is not right aru. Where's my bad-ass fighting scenes with Abuto? Don't tell me it got cut?" Kagura stomped her feet, punching a hole in the wooden floor with her heels.

Shinpachi chipped in, "Yeah, I was supposed to be in that fight too. Damn it, my scene time is already limited and there are only a handful of times which I look cool."

"Shut up, both of you! Both of you are supposed to defeat Abuto, then open up Yoshiwara's roof to bring in the sun." Gintoki yelled with a resounding voice.

"…"

A black crow flew by. No one spoke a single word for the longest time.

"So that was your plan huh?" Housen laughed so hard that his ancient face cracked into more wrinkles and he had to wipe the tears from the corners of his eyes.

"Huh? I'm totally lost now. WTF?" The readers scratched their head and asked.

"How the hell am I supposed to know? The writer f**ked up the sequence big time."

"Cut! Everyone take a break in five. Follow the damn script or I'll fire every single one of you and put the story on indefinite hiatus, don't think I won't!" the director yelled.

* * *

 _After a five-minute break._

"Everyone cool now?"

Only a very unenthusiastic "Yes." could be heard.

"I can't hear you!"

"Aye, aye, director!"

"Good. Eclipse in Yoshiwara: Scene One, Take Two."

"Well, well. How nice of you to drop by?" Housen said with a sadistic grin.

"How nice of you to be waiting for us?" Gintoki returned the courtesy without batting an eyelid. That wiped the smug grin from Housen's face effectively.

"…"

After a moment, Housen finally said sheepishly, "Erm, sorry. I forgot my line."

"Cut! What's up with you? Do you have Alzheimer or something, old man? Can't even remember a simple line?" the director's patience was running thin.

"Geez, people age. Be kind to the elders. You'll one day get old too." Ginpachi sensei jumped out from nowhere and began to lecture the director.

"This is not your session, Ginpachi sensei. Get lost from my set!"

* * *

"Eclipse in Yoshiwara: Scene One, Take Three."

"Well, well. How nice of you to drop by?" Housen said with a sad grin.

"Cut! For Christ's sake, sadistic, not sad, old man."

* * *

"Eclipse in Yoshiwara: Scene One, Take Four."

"Well, well. How nice of you to drop by?" Housen said with a sadistic grin.

"How nice of you to be waiting for us? Are the hot babes waiting for us too?" Gintoki winked.

"Cut! Stick to your *beep* script, Gintoki! If you screw up again, none of you are going home today."

"Yes, yes, director."

* * *

"Eclipse in Yoshiwara: Scene One, Take Five."

"Well, well. How nice of you to drop b-"

Before Housen could finish his line, a loud fart was released to the air. The smell soon spread on the set. Everyone had to pinch their nose and hold their breath.

"Cut!" the director muttered with a choked voice.

"Why are all of you looking at me like that? I didn't do it, I swear!" Housen said angrily. "It was him!" he pointed his finger towards Gintoki.

"Just admit it, old man."

"I didn't!" Housen insisted but no one believed him.

Meanwhile, Tsukuyo looked perfectly innocent. She silently blamed it on the bad sushi she had for lunch.

* * *

"Cut! Cut! Cut!"

After the countless failed attempts to shoot the scene, the director threw his towel to the floor. "I quit!"

"Does that means we can go home now? My feet are numb."

"Excuse me, I need to go to the toilet."

"Me too, I need to pee."

"I'm hungry aru."

"My sugar level just hit the new low. I need something sweet to eat."

"I need to go to the bank. I wonder if it's still open."

"I want to kill someone!" Kamui muttered with murderous intent. He just wasted precious amount of time waiting for his scene to be shot. Everyone scattered as far away from him as possible. With that, everyone on set was dismissed.

Day turned to night, although it made no difference in Yoshiwara. Drool dripped from the corner of Naruto's mouth when he woke up. "Huh? Where's everybody?"

* * *

"WTF? I want the five-minutes of my life reading this back!" the readers protested angrily.

"This is a filler chapter, what do ya all expect?" The writer responded while she expertly dodging flying rotten eggs and water bottles aiming at her.

* * *

TBC

* * *

A/N: Sorry, I can't give you back the five minutes of your life spent reading this. I have no excuse for this filler chapter. XD


	7. Breaking Dawn In Yoshiwara

Just Because I Owe You Big Time Doesn't Mean You Can Steal My Book, Dobe

Summary: In which Hatake Kakashi wasn't happy that his Icha Icha Ten Year Limited Edition volume was stolen by Sakata Gintoki. So he sent Naruto to retrieve it. [Sequel to Just Because We Both Have Silver Hair Doesn't Mean We Are The Same Person, Dobe] Crossover Gintama x Naruto

* * *

Chapter 7: Breaking Dawn in Yoshiwara

* * *

Having a mother is a privilege that not everyone enjoys.

Everyone who fought for Seita understood it. Gintoki was an orphan. Kagura's and Shinpachi's mother died when they were young. Naruto's mother died after giving birth to him. Tsukuyo was sold to Yoshiwara at a young age.

Yes, they understood the pain of not having or losing a mother. That was why they fought for Seita, or rather they fought for the chance of reuniting a long lost son with his mother. It didn't matter if Hinowa wasn't Seita's biological mother. Seeing the tears shed when they were embracing each other was enough. That was what made them heartfelt heroes.

Housen didn't. Kamui didn't either. There were no tears in their eyes, only blood on their hands. And that was made them heartless villains.

And so, the battle between light and darkness, heroes and villains, began.

* * *

Abuto understood Kamui more than anyone else. The striking resemblance between his leader and the orange haired girl and the umbrella that the girl wielded made him realize that they were siblings. This proved to be troublesome. It would not do if the younger sister interfered with her brother's fight. He would hate to see the girl got killed by her own brother. He would have to fight her instead.

"Hey, you, Kamui's sister. Follow me. This battlefield is too crowded for all of us."

"I'm not going anywhere with you, pervy old man." Kagura stuck out her tongue.

"Sorry, you don't have a choice. I'm only following orders." Abuto began to attack her with his umbrella. His brute force punched through the walls and forced Kagura to jump back to avoid being hit. He continued to attack her mercilessly until she was separated from her group and left alone to defend herself.

"Kagura-chan!" Shinpachi exclaimed and rushed to her aid.

Meanwhile, Gintoki and Tsukuyo teamed up against Housen. The Night King didn't seem to mind – it didn't matter if they all came at him, he would still take them down. What are two candles compared to a sun?

"Looks like I'll be your opponent." Naruto said calmly. He had already witnessed and experienced firsthand what damage the orange haired teen with a long braid could do. He was perhaps the most dangerous opponent among them, even more dangerous than the Night King.

"Lucky!" Kamui licked his lips in thinly veiled bloodlust. He didn't care about the fight with Housen. Housen could have the samurai and the Hyakka leader. He had no use for weaklings such as his sister and the four-eye boy. He only had his eyes set on the blond ninja who had piqued his interest.

"Take your mother and leave now, Seita." Naruto ordered without looking away from the bloodthirsty Yato teen before him. Kamui was sizing him up like a predator to its prey. Seita didn't argue with him there. The others all had their hands full. He carried Hinowa on his back and ran as fast as his feet could carry him, praying fervently in his heart that he wouldn't get caught up in the battle. He was both relieved and surprise when Kamui stepped aside to allow him passage through. It was as if he didn't want his precious opponent to be distracted when he fought him.

As soon as Seita and Hinowa were out of their sight, the fight between Naruto and Kamui began for real.

Naruto knew tricks like shadow clones wouldn't work on Kamui. He would rather conserve energy and fought him with real body. Kamui wasted no time and attacked him with bare hands, which were the most powerful weapon he could wield. His palms sliced through anything in their way like steel knife against tofu.

Naruto fought defensively and dodged what he could while trying to find a weak spot to attack. So far he had not much luck. The Yato teen was unlike any opponent he had fought before. Kamui fought with no restraint or fear. He thrived even as he got hit as if he knew no pain. _A monster._ That was the only word Naruto could think of to describe him. If he was anyone less, he would have got killed or injured gravely by now.

"Come on. Fight me for real. We both knew this is not all you've got." Kamui said with the ever present smile on his face.

 _Very well._ The sooner he could finish this battle, the sooner he could help others. Naruto activated his Sixth Path Sage mode. Bright yellow chakra engulfed his whole body and his irises changed to cross shapes. It only seemed to excite Kamui even more – the grin on his handsome face widened and his eyes glinted with dangerous anticipation. "Nice!" he complimented but Naruto merely frowned.

With a Rasengan in his right hand, he lunged forward towards Kamui. Kamui responded eagerly with his umbrella ready in his hand. The collision of two great forces threw both of them apart after the exchange. The walls where they landed on crumbled upon contact.

Blood trickled down from the corner of Kamui's mouth. His umbrella suffered the most damage. He would need to get a new one to replace it soon. He somehow managed to keep his right hand intact but he could no longer fight with it in his current state. For the first time in his life, since he was born, he was defeated.

Yet Kamui had never felt more alive.

There was someone stronger than him out there. It only meant that he still needed to get stronger. When he did, he would seek him out again and kill him.

"What's your name, the one who defeat me?"

"Naruto. Uzumaki Naruto."

"I'm Kamui. Remember my name because I'll be the one who'll kill you."

"I look forward to it." Naruto replied dryly.

The earth suddenly shook and a loud rumbling sound could be heard throughout the entire Yoshiwara city. Slowly but steadily, the residents of the underground city saw what they had never seen in years. A ray of sunlight shone through the roof. A moment later, even the blue sky could be seen.

Naruto turned to look for his companions and see if they would need his help. To his relief, they had all survived. Better yet, the Night King was finally defeated.

Under the broad daylight, Housen was no longer a terror hidden in darkness. He was merely a dying old man with his head resting on Hinowa's lap. Tears streamed down from the beautiful courtesan's cheeks as she whispered something to his ears. _Foolish old man_ , she called him gently. The Night King closed his eyes and finally found his eternal peace.

Shinpachi helped supported Kagura's weight by slinging her hand over his shoulder. She hobbled towards her idiot brother and held her umbrella over his head.

"So you survive, crybaby. Then I can't be beaten at a place like this, either. Because I'm the big brother."

"Idiot brother, I should have left you roasting under the sun."

Kamui smiled, whether it was genuine or not, it was hard to tell. A second later, he jumped from the roof and disappeared from their sight.

Everyone smiled.

They had finally lived to witness the breaking dawn in Yoshiwara.

Gintoki sighed contently despite every fibre of his body screamed in pain.

It was a beautiful day. A nap under the sun would be nice. A cup of sake from a smiling maiden would make it even better. But nothing beat staying alive for another day.

* * *

Soon the three days deadline of returning Kakashi's book was up. But Naruto wasn't too concerned about it. Neither was Gintoki.

"Hey, it's okay if you can't find the book. I'm sure Kakashi will understand."

He took out the special tag kunai that Kakashi gave him. It was time to go home. He didn't realize how much he missed it until now.

"Sorry, kid." Gintoki apologized sincerely.

Just then, a bearded man wearing sunglasses popped his head into Yorozuya's house.

"Hello, I come to return this. By the way, where did you get this, Gintoki? This is good stuff." He held up a book in his hand which immediately attracted Gintoki and Naruto's attention.

"You took it, Madao? Without asking me first?" Gintoki asked in disbelief.

The man whom he called Madao scratched his head sheepishly. "Sorry about that."

Naruto quickly snatched the book over before it was lost again.

"It belongs to neither of you, dobe."

Then the blond ninja suddenly remembered something.

"I almost forget. Kakashi asked me to tell you that 'We're even now'. Whatever that means."

Gintoki grinned. "Tell him 'not in another thousand years'."

"I'm not a damn messenger boy."

Naruto poured a little chakra into the special tag kunai with a grin. At least, he didn't go home empty handed. Kakashi would be pleased. And his one-month-ramen-ban would be lifted.

"Farewell, fish cake!" Kagura teased.

"It's Naruto, not fish cake, mind you."

With a final wave towards his new friends, he was gone.

* * *

"So, how did it go? And what happened to your right arm?" Kakashi asked.

Naruto felt as if he was just being poured a bucket of icy water upon his head. He almost forgot about it. Sakura would definitely NOT be happy about it. Although his nine-tailed chakra had healed most of the damage, it still didn't look pretty and he had to wrap it in bandage. Kamui had done quite a number to it. _That monster..._

"Ahaha, I got into a fight."

"Tsk, tsk, what did I tell about not getting yourself into trouble." The silver haired Hokage shook his head in disapproval. "And the mission?"

"Yeah, of course I got the book. Who do you think I am? I'll be the future Hokage one day. Don't forget your promise about lifting my ramen ban." Naruto proceeded to retrieve the said book from his backpack. When Kakashi saw his precious book in the blond teen's hands, his eyes crinkled upwards happily. "Of course." He nodded.

"So are you going to tell me what the additional pages are about?" Naruto couldn't contain his curiosity but asked. He was half-expecting the silver haired man to refuse answering him or made up some lame excuse like he usually did. To his pleasant surprise, Kakashi merely flipped through the book and showed him instead.

The last few so-called 'additional' pages turned out to be just blank pages.

"What the heck? Why are these pages empty?" Naruto was completely perplexed.

Kakashi shrugged. "How would I know?"

"How, you say? It's your book!"

It was fun for Kakashi to see his former genin student got all worked up like that.

"Wait a minute," Naruto paused, his blue eyes widened as if he suddenly realized something, "You sent me to another world to get this book back for these so-called _additional_ pages?"

"Yup." Kakashi snapped the book shut and put it into his pocket.

Naruto was at the verge of exploding when he suddenly heard Sakura's familiar voice.

"Naruto? You're back?"

"I think this is your cue to run." The silver haired Hokage was kind enough to point out to him. The blond ninja muttered a curse under his breath instead of thanking him. _What an ungrateful child?_ Kakashi chuckled as he watched the blond ninja bolted from the scene. A moment later, the pink haired kunoichi appeared.

"Huh? Where is Naruto, Kakashi-sensei? I'm quite certain that I heard his voice just now."

"He went that way."

"Thank you, Kakashi-sensei."

"Any time. It's my pleasure."

"Naruto… I already told him to come to me immediately when he comes back to check on his prosthetic arm." Sakura growled as she stomped towards the direction that Kakashi had just pointed out earlier.

* * *

An hour later, Naruto was seen limping around Konoha village with a missing right arm again.

Unfortunately for him, Sakura had her own modified version of A-Thousand-Years-Of-Pain technique.

As for Kakashi, he was whistling all the way back to his apartment where he could enjoy reading his book in private. He flipped to the last few blank pages and injected a bit of chakra into one of the pages with his fingertip. Hidden scriptures and pictures began to appear on it.

 _Underneath the underneath._ Naruto still hadn't fully appreciated his words of wisdom. It was still too early to let Naruto go at it with the Hokage position.

But right now, he couldn't be happier. He just got back his precious book and all was well.

* * *

END

* * *

A/N: I opt to skip the battle between Abuto, Kagura and Shinpachi and the battle between Housen and Gintoki (we all knew what was the outcome), and focus on the battle between Naruto and Kamui instead. I'll leave it to your imagination what those additional pages were about. Hehe.

I hope you enjoy reading it. I don't think there'll be a third sequel but never say never. Anyway, thanks for reading.


End file.
